Dragon Ball Underdogs
by KidCreation
Summary: Tarble? Yamcha has a son? New villains. What else can happen is this story?
1. Chapter -7 Tarble's Arrival

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Owned By Akira Toriyama. This is just a fan story.

 **Before The Story.**

 **Realities.**

 **Every reality following the original canon just with edits and what ifs is a even reality. The original being Reality Zero. Every one following the movie(except BOG and ROF)and GT continuity. Every reality not the originals is a point. There are 2 main realities. Reality Zero and Reality One. This reality is 0.030502**

 **The edits are as follows.**

 **Tarble is apart of the Z Fighters now. Coming in during the Frieza Saga.**

 **His presence does nothing too drastic he does become the 4th Super Saiyan**

 **Yamcha has a son. Named Zhensaii (Zen Say** ) **There** **are multiple new villains taking place after Goku leaves with Uub. These events are different then what may happen in Super.**

 **Hope you enjoy the Story**

The space pod touched down on the green land. _Where is he?_ Tarble thought. _Come on big brother. I know you're here._ He used his scouter to try to find the Saiyan prince. _5 power levels. North. One of them has got to be Vegeta._ The young Saiyan flew off. _Haven't seen you since I was young. Here I come._

 **Authors note: Tarble's date of birth or even year hasn't been confirmed. It's assumed he's older than Goku but younger than Vegeta. So that's the case in this reality.**


	2. Chapter -6 Reminiscing

Tarble ascended.

He then began to fly.

As he was flying Tarble remembered his Mom and Dad. All he could remember was their faces. Their voices. Gone. Their smell. Gone. He did remember one quote. But it wasn't from them. "Hey Tarble. I'm the Prince. So you're gonna have to work really hard to ever reach my level. Dad is gonna send you off. He says you're too weak. But no Saiyan brother of mine will be weak. Understand?" _I understand and I will beat you. I'll surpass you. We'll see...We'll see who's the best. I promise. And at the end you'll be the Prince but I'll be the King._ He blasted. Full speed ahead.


	3. Chapter -5 The Ugly Truth

_I'm here._ Tarble dropped down. "Who's that?" Krillin asked Goku. "Where's Vegeta" Tarble asked looking around worried. "I know my brothers' here" "Your What?" Gohan asked confused. "My brother Vegeta. Where is h-" "Tar-Tarble" Vegeta said spitting out blood. Tarble flashed over to him "What are you doing here. This is no place for a low class Saiyan*cough* *cough*" "What happened to you? Who did this?" Tarble asked "Kakarot...Tarble. Frieza..He blew up Planet Vegeta. Our Dads. He killed them. *cough* *cough" There was no damn asteroid." Tarble's world fell apart. He knew that weak Saiyans had been sent off to other planets and the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He learnt of it through foreigners visiting his home planet. The death of his parents was a shock. He hadn't known. The foreigners said the Royal Family had survived. _Those liars._ "Frieza. Ha Ha Ha. Good luck. Kakarot will beat you. He's a Super Saiyan" Before Tarble could register the words a pink blast went straight through Vegeta's heart. "No!" The sight immediately made him start crying. Vegeta gave one last speech to the man known as Kakarot to Tarble then died. The man buried Vegeta. Tarble just stood there broken. Even more sad that his goal was achieved by default. The last living of the royal blood and 1 of 3 confirmed Saiyans. "Oh Prince Vegeta. Prince of a dead race. But it is surprising seeing another worthless monkey." Tarble stood up clenching his fist. Frieza smirked. "You look young. Guess I could use a new Vegeta" Tarble charged Frieza. He swung and Frieza kneed from under. He was on all fours coughing up blood. Crying while looking down. Frieza pushed his head down with his foot. Tarble screamed in agony. "Stop!" "Fight Me!" Goku yelled to Frieza. "I'll avenge you Vegeta you didn't deserve that." "Let the kid go it's our turn"

Tarble passed out he faded in out of consciousness. The last thing he saw before being sped off with a kid was a blonde hair blue eyes man clenching Frieza's hand. It was the man he knew as Kakarot. "What is he? " He asked the young one. "That's my dad. Your brother was right. He's a Super Saiyan"He had only heard of it when Vegeta was dying. _Whatever you are. Kill him._


	4. Chapter -4 The Ascension

_Damn Damn Damn_

 _Damn_

Tarble was in between a rock and a hard place. Literally.17 had him pressed up against a mountain choking him. All he could think was _Damn_

"Well ain't this a surprise. Mr. Royalty can't fight. Thought you were a warrior race. At least that's what Vegeta keeps spouting but I think he's feeling different...

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh" Vegeta yelled as he dropped to his knees.

"Damn itttt!" He screamed clenching his broken arm

"Tolddd Ya" 17 laughed.

"Aye 16 Time to steam this vegetable "

"I don't get that"

"...know what forget it. Buh Bye"

17 prepared to blast Tarble through his chest.

 _Damn It. I can't die. I still have to beat my brother. I can't lose. I won't lose..._

"I WONT LOSE!!!" At that moment a yellow aura. Tarble's eyes turned pure white.

"Oh" 17 laughed "Let's Dance Then"

Lightning dropped and Tarble exploded with energy.

17 blew back.

Tarble was a Super Saiyan

"4th spot sealed. Legendary status." Tarble said excitedly clenching his fist.

Tarble was initially modest but to compete with his brother and nephew he adapted the cocky attitude they possessed.

He began to charge one of the 4 attacks he'd spent 3 years preparing. Tarble was weak but he had a promise and dying like Trunks said he would wasn't beneficial to keeping it.

He disappeared

"Bring it Monkey Boy"

Tarble was below him. He cocked his fist the fired off upward...

"FlashBang"

He smashed his white energy covered hand across his face.

The whole battlefield flashed white light.

17 flew through the mountains and onto the road where Vegeta and 18 were. 17 lifted his head off the ground. His ears ringing unable to hear for a few.

"Not bad kid." 17 smirked

Tarble wasn't able to beat 17 and ran off during the Fallout.

 **The rest of what we call the Cell Saga played out the same.**

 **BTW 17 understands the Saiyan name puns because he relates them to the vegetables names he's heard of.**


	5. Chapter -3 Rebirth

Tarble stood there on a hill staring at the night sky.

Thinking. Just thinking.

Geez. Goku. You went and killed yourself. Why? You could've left him there on the planet. W-we could've all put our energy in Gohan and di- "Babe" Tarble looked up at his loved one. Her voice broke his train of thought. She grabbed his face, stroking it lovingly. "You okay" she asked him "Thousand Yard Stare Much" She chuckled. "Goku h-he's gone. I lost a rival. Vegeta is depressed. And in more ways than one I feel alone." "Alone? You have me" "My race. It's only so many of us left. The rest are spread all over. We're dying. Fruia." Fruia wrapped her arms around Tarble's neck. "Let's make some more then." Fruia kissed Tarble passionately. Getting on top of him. "Let's bring the Saiyan race back." Tarble made love to Fruia on top of that hill that night.

"Thank you Fruia"

"You wanted more Saiyans. I wanted a family."

"I love you"

"I love you too Tarble"

After a long journey Tarble has found home and a family vowing to keep his promise to Vegeta, on a higher scale, His family will be treated like Royalty. Tarble will be King.


End file.
